Then and There
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Banished from the home where she belongs Sayu finds herself in Winchester, England staying with her aunt. Through a series of events she finds herself at Wammy's House and the possible entanglement of a new love. Could it really be true? SayuxMello
1. Strangers

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter One: Strangers**

**Summary: Banished from the home where she belongs Sayu finds herself in Winchester, England staying with her aunt. Through a series of events she finds herself at Wammy's House and the possible entanglement of a new love. Could it really be true? And will she ever be able to go home? SayuxMello**

**Warnings for whole story: Some girlxgirl (rated K). Swearing. **

**Story takes place in the year 2007 and is AU**

--

He was dressed in all black. Shiny leather that fit him perfect, molded to his long thin legs, and left to rub snugly against his hips. His shirt a tummy trimmer cut just above his bellybutton. His normal strut screamed rebellion and bad.

_He seemed the type to break the law, __**for fun.**_

Her breath came out heavy in disappointment. He was a rebel, she was a goody two shoes (in her own eyes). She was bored, eating chocolate ice cream in a mall's food court; it looked like he was having a good time. He was smirking beside what must have been his friend. His companion wore a tan sheepskin vest, strange goggles over his eyes, and he clashed _**badly**_, but the style seemed to suit him well. The redhead laughed and poked the blonde. The blonde in leather took a sip of his scalding hot chocolate then threw the rest onto the redhead's strange vest.

"Agh! Hot! Mello! Hot! Do you know how hard this vest was to find! Ow!"

'_Mello_' -as she was sure that was the name she'd heard the redhead yelp- snickered and took a bite of his chocolate. "I bought you that vest Matt. I know how hard it is to come by also." The redhead frowned and slid out of the tan vest and folded it over his arm.

"You're a brat!"

"...You're a dork." Mello grinned nibbling on the corner of his dark sweet. The blonde's deep blue pools called eyes slid over to Sayu's table. "...That girl is still staring at us... Does she think we're like anime? Boy on boy?!"

Matt nearly choked on his freezing strawberry slushy. Sayu blushed and quickly took a bite of the chocolate ice cream in front of her trying to hide her face but her eyes still locked on the two males.

"Mello!"

The blonde stomped over to her table and slammed his hands down on the surface. He leaned close and Sayu's eyes went wide with fear. "U-um... hello."

"Why are you staring at me? Am I a freak to you or something? News flash for you girl I'm not a freak to stare at and _**I'm straight!!**_"

"W-wha? Oh! ...N-no! I don't... Um..." Sayu bit her lip her face scarlet red. She couldn't complete a thought much less form a recognizable sentence.

"Hey Mello... Leave her alone..." Matt grabbed Mello's elbow trying to pull the blonde away.

"I will not have some stupid girl staring at me!" Mello yelled jerking his elbow free. Violently he tore a chunk away from the defenseless chocolate. Some passer-bys mumbled things like, 'What's the fuss about?' or 'What's going on?' Some stopped a moment and stared but most just continued on their way.

Sayu stared at her slowly melting ice cream. "I-I'm sorry for s-staring... I-It was rude."

The blonde gulped when her eyes met his. They were like melted chocolate, bottomless, sweet to look at. Her hair framed her face, one that looked mature but held a childish edge. Mello decided she was attractive. His eyes finally broke from hers to slide to the sugary puddle to be in the Styrofoam bowl. "Heh... You have good tastes." The blonde turned to the redhead. "See... she knows what's good in life! Unlike you... Chocolate's good for you." Mello poked Matt in the forehead. "Stupid." Sayu inched her chair away slowly.

"No Mells... You just eat chocolate cuz it triggers endorphins which make the consumer think they're in love. The reason you eat so much of it is because you scare any potential girlfriends away!"

The blonde growled menacingly. "You better watch it Matt..."

"Why?" The redhead grinned winking slyly at Sayu. "It's true! I swear on my prized game Super Mario World. You couldn't get a girlfriend if you tried."

"..." Mello's cheeks filled with a faint trace of blood under his pale complexion. He fidgeted nervous and looked at Sayu. Both Matt and the girl were taken aback at his next statement. "Look, I know we don't know one another but would you like to go out with me?"

"..." Sayu looked away as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I'm taken..." and though she didn't need to she added, "by a girl." Mello's face turned bright red and he stomped off flustered and embarrassed. It wasn't as if Mello hadn't been turned down by girls before, it's just, he'd never been turned down like that. The redhead bit his thumb in concern.

"Uh oh... he's pouty..." Matt smiled weakly. "Oh... I may never see you again but... my name's Matt. Wanna trade numbers?"

"Um... sure. Oh, my name's Yagami Sayu." Sayu pulled her cell phone from her bag.

"You Japanese?" Matt questioned.

"Um... yes." Should she be offended?

"That's cool. I could tell by the way you gave your name. Last name then first... plus..." Matt grinned sheepishly, "you kinda look Japanese. What are you doing in Winchester, England?"

"... I don't like talking about it."

"Oh kay. Sorry. It's none of my business anyways." The two swapped numbers and the redhead looked off in the direction Mello had gone. "Ya know... When he wants to be he's a really nice guy... Oh listen to me go on! I sound like a mother! Sorry 'bout your ice cream meltin. Hope to see you later Sayu-chan! This Brit. needs to go take a fag." Matt waved and sprinted off to find Mello before the blonde could get too moody wherever he'd gone -probably off to the car-.

"..." Sayu stood and dumped her deceased ice cream into the trash. '_What a strange pair...'_ She bit her lip and hurriedly walked off. '_I can't help but feel kinda bad for the blonde... Mello... he's cute but... I'm taken.'_

**End of chapter one. **

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. / Super Mario World to Nintendo**

**In reference to the word "fag", for those that don't know, in this case it means to go out and smoke.**

_**blackdragonflower**_


	2. Why

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Two: Why**

**--**--

Sayu opened the door to her aunt and uncle's place still feeling a bit moody. Surprisingly her aunt was actually home. "Hello Sayu! Nice to see you! Did you have fun at the mall?" The woman was juggling paperwork, still dressed as if she was at work, lips still painted flawless and bright red.

"It was fine. Thank you."

"Have you seen Tsuki around?"

"No... I think she left a note on the coffee table or the fridge... Something about being with her friend Erin..."

"Ah, the silly girl. I told her to leave me messages on my phone. I'll never see her stupid little messages..." The woman sighed tucking her light brown hair behind her ear and squinted through her glasses. "Well, I see then. If you excuse me I have work to do. If you're hungry help yourself... You do live here after all. Just don't leave a mess."

Sayu remained silent and walked away from her aunt. She kind of felt sorry for her cousin having to live with parents who were never home, and when they were they didn't spend any time with their daughter. Sayu climbed the polished mahogany stairs and locked herself in her room. She flopped down on the plush bed feeling tears prick her eyes. So far she hated Winchester, England. It was a nice place it just wasn't, _home_...

_**"Sayu Yagami what is this?" Soichiro Yagami, her father, held the cell phone inches from her face a text message opened. Sayu's face went pale.**_

_**"It's a... text message daddy."**_

_**"What does the text message read Sayu? Read it aloud." Sayu bit her lip. Her voice shook as she read, quiet.**_

_**"Hiya honey. I miss you. Wanna go on a date at the movies? Maybe tomorrow? Love your girl. XOXO"**_

_**Soichiro closed the phone his stance tense. "Is there something you want to tell me? Something you've been hiding for about two months?! Don't lie to me... I've been through your text messages." **_

_**Sayu stared at the floor her shoulders shaking as she tried not to cry. She clenched her fists tightly. Sachiko put a hand on her husband's arm. "Soichiro..."**_

_**"No. She needs to tell me. I will not have her having secrets underneath my roof."**_

_**"I... I'm in a relationship with a female." Sayu whispered. "I... was worried about telling yo-"**_

_**"You're going to stay with your aunt and uncle in Winchester, England."**_

_**"What?!" Sayu's eyes widened and she stared in disbelief at her father.**_

_**"You heard me. Pack your things. They've already said you could stay there. You'll be leaving as soon as possible."**_

_**At the airport the next day he didn't even touch her. His face screamed he was ashamed of his daughter's actions. Light gave her a one armed hug, but still retained a little distance. Sachiko was the only one who showed true affection to Sayu. She crushed her daughter close, but not a single tear fell. "Take care Sayu. You're aunt and uncle will take good care of you. I love you sweetie. Goodbye."**_

_**Sayu held her mother close. "Bye mom... I love you too."**_

_**"Your plane's about to leave. You better hurry." Sayu hesitantly let go of her mother and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. **_

_**"Goodbye." She turned her back on her family and walked slowly away her heart drowning in its own tears. **_

...Then again, what was there for the girl to call home? She felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her cell.

**Hey hun. What's up?**

Sayu smiled. _Nothing much Ame-chan. You?_

**Missin hugging my gf that's what.**

_I'm sorry. My parents are the ones who sent me here. I don't like it._

**Yeah I know. Still... this sucks. I just wanna smother you in kisses!**

_Giggle. Ame you are the best! I love you._

**Yeah love you too. Hey, g2g. Mom's callin. Later hun.**

Sayu held the phone close. _'I love you Ame. No matter what.'_ The young woman sat up and put the phone away. She had been kicked out of her home because she had loved and had a relationship with another girl. She was always afraid her father would find out. He was old fashioned, believing a girl loving a girl, or a boy loving a boy was just wrong, no arguing with him, he was just too stubborn. Sayu wrapped her arms around her waist a tear running down her cheek. Despite the fact he wouldn't accept this part of her however, she still loved him, all her family dearly. Sayu stared at the laptop in her room, it was a new model out on the market, but her uncle had called it 'out of date'. Since her aunt and uncle were both pretty high up in a computer company they had some nice gadgets. She lifted the lid and opened up her email. Clicking on the 'compose' button she began to email her mom, but stopped midway when she heard yelling.

"Tsuki Anei Kodomo were have you been?!" Sayu knew she shouldn't pry, but she couldn't help it. Leaving the email halfway finished she crept from her room and to the top of the stairs.

"God mom I left you a note!" Tsuki cried out angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you young lady? Leave me voicemails. I'm a busy woman who can't go about looking for silly sticky notes. Now where have you been?!"

"I've been with Erin!" The girl adjusted her short red skirt that was over her black jeans. "Not like you would care anyways... All I'm good for is insurance if I passed away."

"Tsuki Anei!"

"What?! What the heck do you want from me mom?! Do you want me to say I'm sorry or it won't ever happen again? It's not my fault! You're the one who didn't get my note that I left right there on the table!" Tsuki pointed and there was indeed a note on the table. Tsuki's mother picked it up.

"This? This is worthless! It just says you're with Erin. Doesn't say where or how long. Goodness gracious, use the brain's you've got child!"

"..." Tsuki stuck her tongue out and bit on it hard to keep from saying something she might later regret.

Tsuki's mother rubbed her temple. "Go tell Sayu that I found a place where she can work part-time to keep herself busy. They could use help. She'll be working as a cook at Wammy's House orphanage."

Tsuki was silent.

"TSUKI! Answer me or go!"

"Yes mother..." The girl in all black (except her red miniskirt and a white cross that dangled from a choker on her neck) stomped away from her mother and towards the stairs. Sayu scrambled back to her room and plopped down in her desk chair trying to act like she hadn't eavesdropped at all. Tsuki knocked on the door. "Yo? You in there?"

"Yeah. Come in!"

Tsuki didn't need to be told twice. She kicked open the door and collapsed on Sayu's bed. "I've got something my workaholic mother wants me to tell you."

"What?"

"She's forcing you to get a job."

"...What?" Sayu feigned confusion.

"Yup. At the orphanage a mile or so from town... Wammy's House? You're gonna be a cook."

"Why a cook?" Sayu questioned.

"Mom heard from her sister, a.k.a your mom, you like to cook so why not?"

"Oh... Tsuki... are you okay?"

"Nope." The fifteen-year-old girl laughed. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'm a toughened soldier living under my own rule!" Tsuki got up her blue eyes somewhat dim even though her smile was large. Sayu's nose wrinkled, she could smell the traces of cigarette smoke off her cousin. "Well... I'm gonna... go to my room... I've got some stuff to do... for Erin... Later cuz."

"Kay. See ya Tsuki. Take care."

Tsuki didn't answer just closed the door behind her. Sayu groaned wanting to bash her head against a very hard object. '_She signed me up for a job?! What the hell? Can't I find my own job? ... Well... at least it's cooking, so it's something I like... but for an orphanage __**full**__ of children? I've never cooked for more than five to six people! How can I cook for that many? I want to go home...'_ Sayu decided to try and forget about it and finish up her email to her mother, not including the fact she was apparently getting forced into a job.

**Mom, wrapping this up... How's dad and everyone? I miss you all very much. My English is getting better, but still is kind of bad sometimes. I met some very interesting people today when I went to Winchester's mall. They were very nice. **Sayu lied. They were interestingly weird was more like it. ** It was a lot of fun. How's your latest tv drama been going? I'm sure it's full of great twists and romance. I'd like to hear about it when you get the time. Well, I should probably be going. Love you mom, tell everyone I love them too. Yours truly, Sayu.**

The young woman closed out her email and shut down the computer. Flicking off the lights she went and crawled into bed. The pillows and blankets absorbed her into them clutching her with soft, plushy delight. Sayu grabbed the stuffed animal she'd brought from home, a stuffed neko colored gray with black stripes, and cuddled it close. Her father had gotten her the cat, the first toy she'd ever owned. Sayu stroked the tips of the cat's ears and hugged it. "Maybe cooking at an orphanage won't be so bad..." She gave a weak giggle. "I love you too Stripes. Night."

Sleep stole her away whisking her to a land of fantasy and dreams, where wishes come true.

**End of Chapter Two.**

_**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. / Tsuki and Erin belong to xxdemonchild. / Ame belongs to me. / Tsuki's parents are co-owned by blackdragonflower me and xxdemonchild**_

**Neko means cat in Japanese**

**blackdragonflower**


	3. Welcome to Wammy's House

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Wammy's House**

**--**

Sayu's heart beat, she was nervous. Tsuki's mother Hana had dropped Sayu off as a sign of luck but to tell the truth the woman had left Sayu all but reassured at the gate. The seventeen year old slipped past the bars anxiety gnawing at her insides. To her luck children of all ages were scattered all over the yard playing. Some were cloud watching, others playing soccer or tag. The brunette looked at the large building (which reminded her much of a cathedral) and noticed a boy in blinding white staring at her from the window. A little boy ran up to her and yanked on her wrist. "Hi! Are you going to be the new cook!? You're pretty!"

"Why... thank you..." Sayu blushed as the young child continued pulling on her. Pretty soon another few children ran up.

"Hey! I've never seen you before!" Sayu bit her lip trying to find a sense of calm amongst the young excited kids posing a million questions a minute.

"Excuse me." The seventeen year old looked towards the soft voice that cut through the many loud ones. She twitched. It was the boy who'd been in the window earlier staring at her. She could see all his clothes were starch and devoid of color, just like his snowy white hair, and on his feet were a pair of socks, no shoes.

"Yes?"

"You are the new cook here correct? Please follow me." The teenager turned away from Sayu. After prying herself away from the other children she followed keeping on the mysterious boy's heels. He climbed silently up the front stairs not bothering to turn to check on Sayu. Once inside Sayu was amazed at the place. Whoever kept the place clean must have had their hands full but the place was beautiful. The ceilings were high and the floors were polished so you could almost see your face in them, _almost_. This was still an orphanage after all so here and there were a few things that the cleaners had missed for example, toys, crumbs, a little bit of dirt and mud by the door, and a couple of crayons and building blocks that littered the floor recklessly. Sayu carefully stepped over the toys and other hazards while trying to keep up with her quiet leader. Her eyes looked over everything quite interested in her surroundings. "Roger... she's here."

An old man whose face was full of wrinkles glanced up from paperwork on his desk. A wall filled with books was directly behind him, the shelves themselves filling the space between two large windows with a view down onto a luscious green lawn. "Thank you Near. I know how you hate to go outside..." Near bid Sayu and Roger a silent goodbye. Roger stood from his desk and walked around to shake hands with Sayu. The girl took it nose wrinkling from the smell of mint gum, or maybe it was tic tacs? Either way Sayu put on a large smile trying to be polite. "You are Miss Sayu Yagami correct?" He dropped her hand.

"Yes sir."

"You can call me Roger... I'm sure you'd like the tour?"

"Yes please... if you don't mind."

"It's really no problem." Roger smiled his wrinkles stretching. "Please follow me..." As he gave her the tour through the orphanage he also informed her of her new duties here as the cook at Wammy's and just information she needed to know. "We house children of all ages here at Wammys. When they turn eighteen they are free to go where they wish... we give them a year to find a place to stay if need be, but there are some... _exceptions_."

"Exceptions?"

"Yes exceptions." Roger led her into the library. "The children come here to study and such. If you're ever wandering and find someone sleeping please wake them and send them to bed." Sayu nodded mouth agape as she looked over everything she could see. It was a reader's haven. Books lined every wooden shelf, neat and organized. A staircase led up to second and third floor balconies that mimicked the first floor in that of the endless books, tables, and chairs. In one corner a few computers were set up carousel style.

Sayu put her hand on the table and she could swear she heard whispers, cries, promises, all packed into one, floating into her ears. She closed her eyes imagining what had happened in this very room, the faces the voices could belong to. For some reason the handsome blonde she had met at the mall appeared in her head. She could imagine him younger sitting at a table here, but she couldn't picture why. She giggled picturing him flipping through a book infuriated and taking his irritation out on a chocolate bar.

"Miss Yagami?"

Sayu's eyes snapped open and blood flooded into her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Please try not to space off in the future." Roger motioned towards the door. "I better get you situated in the kitchen with Miss Raine. Lunch will be soon and she'll need the help since Jeremy retired. I'm sure you'll get along just fine." They walked into the kitchen.

'_Miss Raine huh? Why would the other cook retire? Was he just too old or-'_

"Oh my god she's so cyute!" Sayu was glomped by a young woman with long silver hair tied up in multiple braids and twists. "Can I keep her Roger?" Sayu was in a daze. "Is she my new help?! Please say she is! She's one of the most adorable things I've seen here in awhile!"

"Yes Raine. Now please don't molest the help. Good luck Miss Sayu." '_You'll need it._' Roger walked away praying the girl wouldn't quit after the first day.

Raine let Sayu go from the death hug and looked her over. "Girl you're such a pretty thang! We better get to work or those kids'll complain us to death." Sayu nodded wishing her face wasn't so hot. "Now let's see…" The woman in the silver-gray knee length dress muttered. "Whaddaya think we should make? …Had pizza yesterday… tacos Monday… today's Wednesday… AHA!" Raine grinned her (almost white) blue eyes sparkling. "We'll keep it easy today and make sub sandwiches complete with chips and fruit roll ups! Yummy!"

Sayu chuckled heading towards the fridge. "Just exactly how many kids do we have to make food for?"

"Thirty-eight unless Mr. L came to visit unexpectedly with Mr. Wammy."

"… Thirty-eight?"

"Yup!" Raine took a key from her pocket and unlocked a cabinet. Sayu stared, why would the cabinets need to be-

"Why is the cabinet locked?" The brunette began pulling food from the fridge and setting it on the counter.

"Kids are always sneaking in stealing food, so we got locks. Unfortunately the locks were picked yesterday and the culprit stole three bags of chips, four cans of pop, and a chocolate bar or two."

"A chocolate bar…" Sayu mused to herself. Raine accidentally dropped the bags of chips on the floor.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Raine stuttered grabbing them up. Sayu blinked. What happened to the outgoing, somewhat clingy girl with a slight Southern style accent? "I-I'm so clumsy…" Raine bit her lip.

"Um… are you okay?" Sayu bent down and helped pick up the individual serving size bags.

"Yes… I'm very sorry for glomping you… I'm sure it made you f-feel very uncomfortable… Raine is very… _nice_."

"…" Now Sayu was confused. "Aren't you Raine?"

"… My name is Rena… my other personality is named Raine."

"Other… _personality_?"

"Yes…" _Rena_ looked away. "I have multiple personalities... but it's just me and Raine, no more."

"Wow..."

"I apologize for anything Raine does in the future... She's very... _open_ and likes to share affection."

"No really..." Sayu argued trying to make Rena feel better, "It's really alright. Don't worry about it. Let's get done. I'm sure the kids will be in soon and they'll be hungry. It looks like they were playing pretty hard out there."

Rena blinked then smiled gently. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sayu questioned as she began washing her hands. Rena took a spot by her and scrubbed her hands clean.

"For understanding and not being upset."

Dark chocolate eyes watched the girl beside her. "It's no problem... Um... Rena right? How old are you?"

"Me? I'm twenty-three."

"Why'd you come here?"

Rena giggled her nose wrinkling as she did so. The light brushings of freckles across the bridge of her nose did a wave as she laughed. Both her and Sayu began to prepare the sandwiches. "Well... I actually lived her once for a couple years. And... I could never leave." Rena smiled weakly and concentrated on the sub she was making. "People here seemed to understand me better... they learned to like my different personalities, though it wasn't easy... and with my parents both dead it was nice to have people around me. So that's why I couldn't leave... and I liked cooking so it was the best place for me... Poor Jeremy retired... He was very nice, I'm sure you'd have liked him." Rena put a finished sandwich on a platter. "The kids were so excited when they heard someone new was coming. They weren't told your name so be prepared for plenty of questions."

"I found that out... in the yard." Sayu laughed sprinkling shreds of lettuce onto bread, meats, and cheeses. Rena grinned.

"Most of them are very sweet and well behaved, but there's a few troublemakers... especially our lovely two boys who are seventeen and sixteen."

By the time they were done making up thirty-eight plates (plus the probability of there being some extra _guests_) Sayu put her hands on her hips satisfied. "So... when do they come?"

"Right about now..." Rena opened up some shutters in the back of the kitchen and Sayu could see children of all ages beginning to filter in. Rena put plates out. "Hey can I get some help?"

"Oh sorry." Sayu scurried to assist. She heard loud laughing that made her ears perk. When Sayu looked up she saw two very familiar figures, a blonde and a redhead. Mello looked horrified. He quickly turned heel and left leaving a very confused Matt. The redhead deciding to come say hi (and get his lunch of course) moseyed on over and grabbed a plate flashing a smile.

"Hi Miss Rena. Miss Sayu." Sayu winced, hearing him call her 'Miss' made her feel older and like he was much younger than she was when in fact there was only about a year difference.

"Hello Matt. Are you behaving yourself?"

"Of course. I can't have you getting mad at me Miss Rena." Matt grinned sweetly trying to look innocent but just proving he was an imp incarnate. Sayu was looking at where Mello had disappeared from worried. Other children getting tired of waiting went around Matt to get their food and go eat at the many tables set up. Surprisingly none of the children had wanted to pester Sayu with questions as was expected.

"Is he... going to be okay?" Sayu asked aloud without registering she'd even said it.

"Who Mello? Yeah. He'll be fine. Guess he is still pouting. Can I take one of these for him?" Matt grabbed another plate.

"Go ahead Matt. We can't have Mello starving himself of nutrients." Rena bit her lip. "He's been really different the past few days... since the last time you two went off into town." Sayu stared at her toes feeling as if she was to blame.

Matt noticing this tried to lighten her mood. "I didn't expect you to be new cook Sayu-chan! I thought it would be someone old and grumpy who would make us eat porridge and slop all day and it would be someone with a hairy face and double chin with a big fat mole which it would claim as a sign of their blessed beauty! Ugh!" The redhead visibly cringed at the thought. Sayu giggled, Matt grinned. "Hey. I'll see ya later kay? I'll tell Mells you said hello! Bye Miss Rena, Sayu-chan!" Matt hurried off with the two plates. Sayu let out her exhale.

"... Hun how do you know Mattie?" Goodbye Rena, Raine was back.

"Huh?" Sayu blinked confused but quickly figured about the personality switch.

"How do ya'll know my little Matt? It seems like ya'll met before today..."

Sayu blushed. "Oh. That... Well we met at the mall a few days ago... We even... traded numbers."

"Do you got a thang for 'em?"

"Oh I'm taken..." Sayu rushed her words.

"Taken? By whom?"

"A girl named Ame."

"Oh. I see, you lean that way. I would have never guessed. Poor thing for all those boys." Raine smirked flipping a strand of silver hair from her face. "Well... we might as well start getting the simple preparations for dinner made... then we can take a break."

"Excuse me."

"...? Oh! Howdy Near! How'd I forget about you? Scuse me a moment." Raine bustled to the fridge and bent over digging for something. "Now where'd I put that?" The albino stared at Sayu. It was enough to make the young woman sweatdrop. Did he know how cold and lifeless his eyes looked right now? "Ah! Here it is!" Raine pulled a delicious looking fruit salad from the fridge and grabbed a fork. "Here ya go dear. Enjoy."

"Thank you."

Sayu watched him go. "He's... interesting..."

"Near? Now don't ya'll dare give Near no trouble now. He's a sweetheart but so misunderstood!"

"I'll keep that in mind." The brunette bit her lip. "I wonder... if it was something I did..."

"Huh? What you talkin bout?"

"Mello... I wonder... if what I said to him... is why he's upset."

Raine closed the window linking the dining facility to the kitchen then wrapped her arms around Sayu's shoulders hugging her. "Now what would ya'll have said to Mello to make him mad or upset?"

"...Well..." Sayu blushed. "I... rejected him."

"Rejected 'em? Now what do ya mean?"

"He asked me out... and I turned him down."

"Aw... poor thang... but don't ya'll worry bout him. He'll get over it. Don't go blamin yourself. After all he's been turned down plenty of times."

"I can't see why."

"Well gals..." Raine grinned with a chuckle, "they don't like guys that look prettier than they are." Sayu tried to hold in her giggle but burst out laughing instead. She put a hand over her mouth a big grin on her face as she laughed. Raine pinched Sayu's cheek affectionately. "Now see. You're much prettier when you smile. I'm sure you're girlfriend wouldn't want you to die of sorrow over here. I'm sure you come love it here at Wammys just like me."

"Thank you." Sayu gave Raine a tight hug.

"Whoa there darlin! Don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry..." Sayu blushed pulling away.

"Now don't ya'll go apologizing. We better get to work... Dinner's only a few hours away and we got dishes and such to do." Sayu rolled up her sleeves. Maybe she'd have a great time here being a cook. The children, for the most part, seemed really nice, and Roger had said she could explore the place on her free time. But despite how great her first day was going she was still a tad worried about Mello in the back of her head. From what it sounded like he didn't usually act the way he was now, and he had right out avoided her, not even bothering to eat once he saw her serving. Sayu pouted thinking about it.

'_I hope he'll be okay...Maybe, hopefully, he'll come down at dinner...'_

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Hana is co-owned by blackdragonflower and xxdemonchild / Raine- Rena belongs to blackdragonflower**

**Took some reference of what Wammy House looks like from volume 7 of the manga Death Note and some fan pictures I found around on the internet.**

**For those confused Raine and Rena are the same person. They are two personalities that are aware of each other sharing the same body. The "original" personality is Rena. To also explain how no one seems to be bothered by her personality shifts or how they know which is which, they've been around her for awhile. Rena is quieter and shy, keeps a polite distance from others, and speaks a little more grammatically correct English while Raine is louder and more out there, likes to be affectionate, and speaks with a Southern accent.**

**Random plug of the day... I would really appreciate it if you could check out **_**"Feline Fiascos"**_**. I wrote it a little while ago but it doesn't seem to be getting a lot of comments or anything. So if you'd stop by and read it I'd much appreciate! **

**Reviews and favs are love!**

**blackdragonflower**


	4. Avoidance

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Four: Avoidance**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Rena belongs to blackdragonflower**

**--**

Sayu was getting a bit annoyed and even more upset just thinking about it. Mello had downright avoided her all week. He hadn't come to dinner her first day of working and had refused to go anywhere remotely near the kitchens. Sayu pouted. '_Why is he avoiding me?'_ "Rena can you handle dinner by yourself?"

"Hm? Oh yes. Please go right ahead and go explore."

"How'd you?"

"Lucky guess." Rena smiled. "Go ahead. Your mind isn't on work anyway."

"Thanks." Sayu smiled.

Soon the girl found herself wandering around Wammy's. She peeked through a window in one of the doors and found a group of students studying and being taught world history. She smiled but it turned to a frown when she saw the shadow of someone watching her. From what she could see it looked like her 'stalker' had blonde hair and wore lots of black. Mello?

Sayu feeling a bit paranoid decided to investigate. Seeing the young woman headed his way the 'stalker' took off Sayu ran after and soon had him cornered on the third balcony of the library. The blonde sighed shoulders dropping. When he turned around Sayu didn't look all too happy. "Why are you avoiding me?! Do you know how worried I've been about you?"

"..." Mello's golden eyebrow rose.

"You never come to eat and Matt always has to take your food to you... Every time I see you anywhere in the house you turn tail and run away from me! What are you a homophobe?!" Mello's eyebrows dipped towards one another. He didn't look too happy about what she'd said. "I guess you're just like all the others! Just because I have a girlfriend you all avoid me or deem me trash or something! I'm sick of it!" Sayu bit her lip tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She roughly wiped them feeling a bubble of anger burst in her chest. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, a lesbian, or bisexual! There's nothing wrong with me finding happiness with a woman and loving her! If you're avoiding me just because of that then you're a terrible person! Is that why you're avoiding me because I rejected you?"

"No!" Mello growled his fists clenching. He really wanted to hit something, but he would never hit a girl.

"Then why are you avoiding me Mello?! I'm worried about you! Mello!" Mello shoved past Sayu trying to get away and keep from hurting her. "Mello!"

"Just leave me alone Sayu." When he was gone Sayu fell to her knees. She slammed a fist onto the floor frustrated.

"What did I do to you? Why do you hate me so much?"

Sayu pulled herself onto one of the plushy chairs and curled up. Nothing in her life made sense anymore. She contemplated calling Ame, but she didn't feel like it. Ame hadn't called or texted in a few days which also made Sayu worry. Everything just seemed wrong. She sat in that chair quietly for an hour or so. She looked up when she heard quiet footsteps on the stairs. Familiar red hair and a worried smile greeted her.

"Hey... what are you doing up here by your lonesome? I was worried when I didn't see you at dinner..."

"Hey..." Sayu mumbled. Matt frowned and took a seat across from her.

"What's up? You seem upset."

"I don't understand what I've done to make Mello so mad at me..."

"Oh... that..." Matt nodded. "Mello's... trying to sort out his thoughts..."

"...What does he not want to talk to me because I'm bi?"

Matt shook his head and sorta laughed dryly. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Sayu snapped then covered her mouth embarrassed.

"Don't worry 'bout that... Here maybe this'll help you understand a little better...? Mello likes you a lot more than any other girl he's ever met."

"That's why he's been avoiding me?"

"Mhm. He doesn't how to deal with it, especially since you turned him down so quickly."

"..."

"He talks about ya you know? He asks about you too... How you are, what you looked like." Matt chuckled. "I got a little edgy a few days ago and told him to see for himself. Next thing I know today this happened."

"..." Sayu bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Why can't we just be friends?"

"I guess it just hurts him to see you and know he can't be with you because he thinks you don't sit that side of the fence I guess."

Realization hit her and she buried her face in her knees. "Oh god I'm such a jerk!" Sayu began to sob in Japanese to herself. Matt got up and walked to her side. Gently he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her curled up form close.

"Shh... Don't cry...It'll be okay Sayu." The girl looked up at him with watery puppy dog brown eyes and forgot she was speaking in her native language Japanese. "...? I'm sorry I didn't get that..."

Sayu blushed and wiped a tear away. "Thank you Matt... Maybe now I can figure something out." She returned Matt's hug smiling weakly. "You're such a sweetheart... Is there a girl or something you like that I could help hook you up with as thanks?"

"..." Matt grinned nervous biting the inside of his cheek. "Uh... well... there is this one girl..."

"Yeah?" Sayu poked Matt's stomach. Matt sweatdropped scratching the back of his head.

"I really like her but... I don't know how to tell her..."

"Who is she?"

"She's in my class... Her name's Linda..."

Sayu put a finger to her lip in thought. "Oh! I think I remember her. She's very pretty with blonde hair and brown eyes?"

Matt tapped his index fingers together his face flushed. "Yeah that's her... She likes to draw and I swear she's going to be a magnificent artist one day..."

Sayu smiled. Matt definitely had a puppy dog crush on her. "You like her a lot huh?"

Matt blushed his cheeks matching his fiery hair. He nodded. "Mhm..."

"I'll see what I can do then."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Matt questioned. Sayu found herself smiling. It'd been a while since she'd help set someone up. Matt looked adorable though, all nervous and fidgety.

"Who wouldn't like you Matt? You're sweet and you'd treat her well! Besides, you never know she might secretly have a crush on you too."

"I guess..." Matt mumbled. Sayu slid out of her chair and gave Matt's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise. I'll ask her for you. I'm sure it'll work out for you."

She eeped in surprise when Matt hugged her tightly. "Thanks so much! I owe you one Sayu-chan! I'll see you later bye!" Sayu watched as the gamer ran off with a smile. She giggled. She was so glad she had Matt as a friend. Now what was she going to do about Mello? He was probably angry at her now as well as even more upset to boot. Sayu groaned tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. '_How troublesome...'_


	5. Crushed To Pieces

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Five: Crushed to Pieces**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Rena to blackdragonflower**

**--**

Sayu rolled up her sleeves and got ready to knead some dough for spaghetti lunch tomorrow. She was in a considerably happier mood having received a note this morning along with a chocolate Hershey's kiss resting on top of it from Mello. She smiled and took it out of her pocket so she could reread it. Mello's handwriting was actually pretty nice for a boy's writing; it was neat with a slight slant to it.

_Sayu,_

_I guess I've been acting like a jerk the past week or so. I wanted to apologize. _

_I heard you missed seeing me at lunch and dinner from sources..._

_I should be at dinner today with Matt, so I'll see you then._

_Mello_

The brunette refolded the letter with a big smile on her face. Just getting this note made up for two weeks of avoidance and awkwardness. The blonde had missed lunch but that was okay because he said he would be showing up to eat dinner. The only thing that would make the day better would be to get a text or call from her beloved Ame. Sayu started kneading the dough for bread humming a tune as she went. Rena was out running for groceries and should be back soon, but Sayu didn't mind taking over for her. Matt popped his head through the kitchen doors grinning widely and quite lovestruck. He _skipped,_ or maybe it was a strange type of dancing, to the counter across from Sayu. "Hello Matt." Sayu giggled. "What happened to you?"

"Something so incredibly wonderful!" Matt cheered throwing his hands up in the air. Sayu questioned whether to ask him if he was on drugs or not. He looked around as if he was paranoid someone was around, then leaned on the counter his voice a whisper, "I asked Linda out and she said yes!"

Sayu blinked. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you Matt!"

"You were right Sayu-chan! I just had to tell her how I felt. You're amazing! I'm so glad I trusted your advice!" Matt's cheeks turned a little pink, "It probably didn't hurt that I gave her a yellow rose."

Sayu clasped her flour-covered hands together. "Aw! That's so sweet! I hope Linda knows how lucky she is!" With that Matt turned a little redder. He's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yeah? Oh... sorry Mells. I'm conversing with Sayu-chan! ... No... Well... Oh shut up!... I'm hanging up on you!" There was an almost cruel laughter on the other end of the line as Matt snapped the phone shut and was greeted by an inquisitive look from Sayu that said "spill all"

"Eh..." Matt sweatdropped. "He heard about me and Linda... Gossip sure travels fast..."

"Is that all?" Sayu turned the dough on the counter and thrust the heels of her palms into the sticky dough.

"Oh... he's just teasing. Did he make up with you yet?" Matt turned the tables quickly to get the subject off himself.

"Oh that? He wrote me a note... it's in my pocket."

"May I?" Sayu nodded and the gamer plucked it out of her right pocket by the corner. He read it over biting his lip trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Well... I was just hoping he'd write something more romantic that would sweep you off of your feet!" Matt chuckled wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Tis a shame... What a loser!"

"Hey... be nice Matt." Sayu looked down at the dough feeling her face get a little hot. "He's trying his best... and I thought it was quite sweet." Was she getting feelings for Mello? She shook that thought from her head, she had a girlfriend after all and it'd be wrong to cheat.

Matt grinned and wrapped an arm around Sayu's neck as if they were brother and sister. "I think maybe he did sweep you off your feet."

"Eh..." Sayu turned bright red. "Shut up Matt!" The force she applied to kneading the dough became rougher. "He did no such thing!"

"Of course." Matt pulled teasingly on Sayu's ponytail and stepped back still grinning like a madman. "Well... I better go get the devil since dinner's in fifteen minutes... Oh Sayu-chan... whatever you got in the oven's beginning to burn." Matt ducked out and Sayu yelped. She quickly scrambled to get the oven open and remove the lasagna. When it was cooling on the counter Sayu let out a sigh of relief. Burning? Yeah right, it was just fine, Matt was pulling her tail. Sayu quickly washed her hands and went about preparing Near's vegetarian food (since the boy didn't touch anything meat). Sayu and Rena had devised a way to make vegetarian chili so there was no meat, and it tasted yummy. Sayu threw it in the microwave (they'd prepared it earlier in the day), and finished with the dough. Once it was covered in its pans she put them aside and started setting things out for dinner. Right as she opened the window children were coming in. Sayu smiled getting every child a plate till there were only three _kids_ left.

"Here you go Near. Enjoy." The white haired boy took the bowl with a nod. He saw all the leather Mello was wearing and frowned, distaste on his face. Near quickly retreated. As promised Mello was there in all his sexy leather wearing glory. His usual blood red rosary hanging from around his neck. Matt was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yo Sayu!" Matt waved heartily.

Sayu dished him up a plate. "Shoo you troublemaker." Matt stuck out his tongue and trotted off with his plate of food to go sit by Linda. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek that made her face turn red. When Sayu turned her attention back to Mello her breath caught. She only hoped he didn't hear her breath catch.

"Hey..." Mello greeted. It was obvious he was still a little on edge but Sayu was determined to drive that away.

"Hi Mello. It's nice to see you." Sayu gave him a filled plate and was a little surprised that he didn't move once he took it.

He looked uncomfortable a moment then asked, "Can I eat right here? I don't want to mess up Matt's chances with Linda. He really likes her and I'm not her all too favorite person right now." Sayu grabbed herself a plate of lasagna and pulled a stool by the window.

"No... go right ahead. I'd like the company." Mello smiled and poked at his food with a fork. "Don't worry it won't bite... So why are you not Linda's favorite person?"

Mello put the pasta-covered fork in his mouth with a chuckle. "I accidentally spilled some water on her painting... which ruined the whole thing..."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

The blonde smirked evilly. "Maybe I did... Maybe I didn't..."

Sayu poked him in the elbow. "You're mean. Don't do stuff like that, then people wouldn't be mad at you."

"I can't deny my DNA Sayu." Mello took another bite. "Besides... it's a lot of fun." Sayu poked at her food. It was nice eating with Mello. She was glad they made up. "So..." The blonde's voice became nervous and hesitant, "did you get my note?"

"Yup." Sayu smiled cheerfully. "That and the chocolate. Thank you very much. It was very sweet." Mello's face turned a slight pink and he cleared his throat trying to hide his face.

"I'm glad... you enjoyed it."

Rena walked in bags of groceries in her hand. "Hello! Oh it's so good to see you Mello! I missed seeing you."

"..." Mello fidgeted.

"Do you need any help Rena?"

"Oh no. I've got it. Thank you though. Please return to having lunch with Mello and don't mind me." Rena put things away quietly minding her own.

"So Mello... how have you been? Matt's told me you've had a hard time..."

"Needs to learn when to keep his big mouth shut..." Mello muttered. "Good despite that I've had some insomnia lately stressing about what university courses I'll be taking... Which reminds me..." Mello's cold blue eyes locked on Sayu. "Why aren't _you_ in school?"

"... I am... My aunt hired some tutor to teach me when I'm done with work."

"Ah... I see... Your tutor any good or is he as smart as a model on crank?"

"Depends on what class it is." Sayu's phone rang the tone notifying it was a text message. Sayu flipped it open after mouthing 'sorry' to Mello.

In one point three seconds her heart broke in half. The screen glowed cruelly as if laughing at her misfortune. Sayu stood from her seat. "Excuse me..." Her voice broke. "I... have to go do something..." Sayu rushed off leaving a very confused, and somewhat hurt Mello. Instantly knowing something was wrong Mello went and grabbed Matt by the elbow and tugged him away from the artist.

As Linda protested Mello snapped, "God I'm sorry about your fucking painting okay?! I'm borrowing Matt for a minute!" Once they rounded the corner Matt dared to ask.

"What's wrong? Why'd you drag me off so abruptly man?"

"Something's wrong with Sayu..."

"Dude what'd you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Mello growled. "She got a text and then she ran off..."

"Shit..." Matt muttered. "And I suppose you don't know how to deal with it so you're calling me in as backup."

"Pretty much." Mello huffed. "Please Matt? I need your help... It's not like I ask you for favors."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "That's right you don't... You tell me to do things and I do them... but I'll go."

"Thank you." Mello said honestly. "I owe you."

"Ten bucks."

"Fine whatever. Later."

"Do you even know where she went?"

"... Either the library or the roof."

"Neh... Okay... You go check the library and call me if she's there."

Both ran off in separate directions Mello inwardly cussing to himself.

Sayu fingered a white blossom's soft petals as she looked out of the walls of the greenhouse built on the roof. She crossed over to a door and opened it stepping out onto a balcony. The wind whipped flirtatiously about her hair. Sayu tore it free from its ponytail and sat against the metal railings looking up at the cloudy sky. She looked back down at her phone and started bawling.

_**Hey... I'm seeing someone else Sayu. Don't be mad, it's better this way. You're just too far away and it's not working out. Sorry. Ame**_

"You're not sorry..." Sayu cried tears flooding down her cheeks. "I remain... faithful... and you cheat on me! Now I... don't have a family... or a girlfriend!" She hiccupped and snapped the phone shut. She wanted to throw it but refrained as it would fall off the roof and most certainly break upon impact with the ground. She closed her eyes and sobbed into her knees for what seemed like forever.

A gentle touch found itself on the girl's shoulder. "Sayu-chan?"

"Go away Matt..."

"No." The redhead sat beside Sayu and pulled her into a warm hug. "You're sad... What happened?" Sayu shook her head and buried her face into Matt's chest. Matt sighed and put his hand on her head comfortingly. "Sayu... please tell me... I'm sure it would make you feel better..."

Sayu sniffled and hiccupped again. "Ame... broke... up... with me...and left me... all alone!"

Matt petted Sayu's dark hair. He spotted Mello standing in the doorway of the greenhouse a sad frown on his face. The blonde wanted to take a step forward and comfort Sayu but he wasn't sure if that would be the best. "Sh... It'll be okay Sayu..."

"No it's not!" Sayu yelled into Matt's chest as she cried. "I don't' have a family to go home to... and my girlfriend... left me!"

"Shh... It'll be okay... You have us... everyone here at Wammy's loves you. I love you. Mello especially loves you." Mello glared at Matt who winked at him with a quick smile.

"..." Sayu continued to cry until finally her crying stifled to sniffles and a few hiccups. Matt wiped her tears away and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"Feeling a little better?" Sayu nodded quietly with a sniffle. "There there... it'll all get better... I promise."

Taking a deep breath Mello took a step from the greenhouse doorframe and knelt beside Sayu and Matt. "Sayu... can I take you somewhere...? I think it'll make you feel better..." Sayu bit the inside of her cheek. Mello offered her a hand covered in a black leather glove. "Please?" Sayu took the chocolate addict's hand and he helped her up. His slender digits wove with hers and he gave a reassuring squeeze. Sayu looked at Matt who offered a comforting smile. Mello pulled Sayu gently off and the young woman could only guess where the leather wearing young man would take her.


	6. A Pigeon's Wings

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Six: A Pigeon's Wings**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**--**

"Where are we going Mello?" Sayu had quit sniffling and was now just in a depressed hole amongst her own mind.

"Someplace where I go when I'm sad... and feeling a bit lonely..." They walked down the back lawn of Wammy's and to a pigeon coop.

"Pigeons?"

"Yeah..." Mello glanced back at her hoping she didn't feel this was stupid; he was trying his hardest to be nice. Comforting a hurting woman was definitely not his strong suite. He opened the door and nudged her inside. There were many different colored pigeons, some dark gray, others nearly white, and some mixed. Mello picked up a pigeon, which cooed staring at him. "Here..." He handed the bird carefully over. "It won't hurt you... just hold out your hands and treat it gently..."

"..." Sayu did as she was told not sure how this was suppose to make her feel any better. Mello picked up another of the birds, one that was darker in color, closer to grayish black. As she started looking closer at the pigeon she found herself watching it interested. It cocked its head staring at her, black eyes staring at as if knowing everything. She became absorbed at examining its creamy gray colored plumage.

"Your pigeon is a female if you're wondering..." Sayu jumped hearing Mello's androgynous voice that matched his very androgynous style body. The pigeon's feathers ruffled having been shaken.

"Uh... thank you..." Sayu raised her eyes and almost cringed to find Mello's apocolyptic sapphire eyes on her, analyzing her as if she was a test subject. Did everyone here at Wammy's know how to stare at people like that? Someone needed to tell them it was just getting plain rude and annoying getting it almost 24/7. "Why'd you bring me out here?"

Mello shifted his weight to one side biting the inside of his cheek. He pets the top of his bird's head with the back of a finger. "You are hurting inside... I figured you needed a type of distraction..." Sayu opened her hands a little wider and the bird shook itself out. "I don't like seeing you unhappy it's depressing... and it's definitely not good for you to be so down Sayu."

"..."

"I have an idea..."

"What?"

"Let's let your sadness go."

"...?" Sayu gave Mello the look one gives a deranged psycho. Mello laughed taking it lightly.

"Follow me... bring the bird." Sayu did as she was told trying to figure out what Mello meant. He stood out on the back lawn a pigeon still in his gloved hands. "Ready?"

"What are we doing?"

Mello sighed which could be roughly analyzed into _'Can you just trust me? I know it may seem crazy but just give it a try, it does work.'_ "We're letting our sadness go. Just tell the bird what's bothering you and we release them. They'll fly taking it with them, deposit it somewhere then return. Make sense?"

"Uh... okay... You go first and show me..."

"Fine... but we release the birds at the same time..." Mello took a deep breath. "Take away my fear of loneliness and my insecurities... and return to me a lighter bird carrying nothing that you left with besides your own feathers." The blonde smiled faintly. "It's your turn..."

Sayu did feel a bit stupid but did what she was told anyways. Mello had said this would make her feel better after all. "Take away... my sadness... all of it. Take it far away. Take the sadness from my father disowning me, my girlfriend dumping me. Take all the tears I haven't shed... Take it all far away and don't bring it back... Return to me a bird with nothing but your feathers."

"Ready?" Sayu nodded and watched as Mello gently threw his bird in the air. She followed his actions. The pigeons flapped their wings taking to the sky. They seemed to hover over them a moment before they took off. Sayu felt Mello's arms around her waist and he hugged her nuzzling the side of his face into her hair. "I hope you feel better soon." He kissed her temple so feather lightly she hardly registered it. "I really do." He let her go and strolled back to the house leaving her alone. Sayu looked from him to the dots that remained of the flying pigeons. She had to admit her heart felt lighter. Maybe Mello was right, maybe she was able to trust the pigeons to carry her sorrow on their wings and never bring it back. Sayu wrapped her arms around her waist and watched them go until she could no longer see them.

She would wait till the pigeons would come back, and maybe by that time she would be someone new. The young woman said a silent prayer to no god or goddess, just to open air not sure if one should believe in such a thing but did so anyways. _'Give those birds the wings to come back safely.'_


	7. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Seven: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**--**

**Crash!** _**Boom!**__Flash._

Sayu and Mello watched the thunderstorm rage outside sharing a blanket for warmth. It had been two weeks since the devious text message and Sayu was finally beginning to pull from her depression. She had actually smiled when Mello pulled her aside to tell her the pigeons had returned safe and sound. The two didn't notice how exactly close they were to one another as they sat. "Hey... Mello?"

The blonde turned his head and it hit him how small the distance between them was. He paled a little and scooted carefully over so she wouldn't notice. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping cheer me up... I haven't said thank you properly."

"Eh... no problem." Mello watched a flash of lightning streak across the stormy purple and black sky. Sayu surprised the blonde by squeezing his hand gently.

"Ya know... despite the fact we're talking I don't know that much about you Mello."

"..."

"So... why don't we share... what we like, dislike, and what we want to do with our lives?"

"..." Mello sighed then took a deep breath. "Well you know my name... this December I'll turn eighteen... and will have to find a new home..."

Sayu squeezed Mello's hand again and he faintly smiled. "Alright... so what's your favorite things?"

"Chocolate, my buddy Matt, motorcycles, yo-" The chocolate addict hushed up embarrassed he'd almost let his feelings slip.

"What classes are you going to university for? I believe you mentioned something about that."

"I know for sure I'll be taking more of the basics, reading, science, math... stuff like that... Now what about you?"

"I haven't thought too much about it. As a little girl I always wanted to go places like Italy or Paris, France to be taught cooking... to be a chef."

"What kind of chef?" Mello politely questioned.

Sayu grinned clutching to the edge of her half of the blanket they shared for warmth. "A pastry chef... or a baker."

Mello laughed lightly. "L would love you. He adores sweets."

"...L?"

"They haven't told you who he is? ...You mean you don't know?"

"...No... I don't." With that Mello burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?!"

Mello covered his mouth with a leather-covered hand shaking his head. His body shook with his fit of giggles. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "L is the greatest detective in the world. He can solve any case. He's a genius."

"You look up to him?"

His blue eyes met chocolate ones then flickered onto her lips and away. "You could say he's my idol. Everyone here wants to be him, his successor. The two at the top struggling for the title is Near and I."

"Yeah?" Sayu nudged him trying to get him to continue.

"I'm accursed number two... No matter how hard I try I'm always in that same place... It's been that way since I was thirteen." Sayu cringed hearing the leather stretch across his knuckles as his fists clenched. "I'm always second and I hate it." Mello seemed to study his hand as he clenched and unclenched it. Sayu hesitated a moment then placed her hand in his.

"Mello..." Thunder crashed and the lights went out. Down the hall some of the small children could be heard shrieking in fear. Mello chuckled and decided to take a giant leap of faith. Sayu's vision was trying to adjust to the darkness of the parlor. The fire had been put out ages ago so there was no light to be found from its depths. Sayu could sense Mello getting closer and could just faintly see his silhouette. White lightning lit up the room illuminating Mello's face and the small smile on it. "Mello?"

"I love you... so damn much." His lips met hers softly and Sayu's heart jumped in excitement. When was the last time her heart had jumped like this after being kissed? Her stomach went topsy-turvy like a roller coaster gone mad and loose off its track. Thunder crashed like fireworks and Sayu decided this was one of the best kisses she'd ever received. She leaned in closer to Mello the cotton blanket falling from their shoulders and quietly onto the floor. She had to admit this was kind of romantic kissing during a thunderstorm in pitch-blackness. Their lips gently caressed moving against the others. Mello's arms slid around her waist pulling her closer to him. Sayu's hands smoothed up his chest, her fingers softly clenching at his black vest. Since she wasn't pushing him away the blonde pried her mouth open and slid his tongue inside. There was another crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning. Mello's mouth tasted faintly of chocolate; sweet, intoxicating.

When their mouths finally detached they remained close foreheads touching and their breaths settling on the swelling tissue of the other's lips. Before Mello could say anything Sayu grabbed his hand. "Come on..."

She dragged the blonde through pitch black Wammy House, bumping into quite a few things, the only illumination was from random flashes of lightning. "Sayu... where are we-?"

"You'll see... Trust me." The chocolate addict remained silent as they stumbled through blackness. Sayu took a violent spill to the floor. She held her foot then laughed.

"Are you okay?" Mello blindly fumbled for her hand till he found it then pulled her back up onto her feet.

"Yeah... I just tripped... I think someone left their toys on the floor."

"Be more careful. I don't need you getting a concussion." With a sputter and flickering the lights came back on, the backup generator having finally kicked in. The two looked at each other then Sayu grinned dragging the blonde off through the halls again. When they stopped in front of the main door Sayu dropped Mello's hand and snuck outside. "What the hell?" Mello followed after her a few moments later.

A smile stretched across his lips when he saw Sayu twirling in the rain. She was laughing and waved when she spotted him. Mello looked up at the stormy clouds then took a step into the pouring rain. It was freezing cold and bit at his skin. He ignored it as he walked further into the waterfall of droplets. Sayu ran over and tackled him into a hug around his neck. He managed to remain upright. She hugged him and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned it. "Sayu... will you consider again... about going out with me?"

"..." Sayu looked up at Mello and smiled shyly, but cutely. She nodded. Her arms slid from around his neck to around his middle and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Mello buried his face into her brown hair, which looked black from being soaking wet. Thunder cracked and lightning lit up their world. "I'd love to." After a few silent moments Mello pulled away with a grin on his face. He lifted Sayu's chin with the side of his index finger and gave her one of the most romantic kisses any woman could ever want. It was storming, the rain falling and blurring the world and despite the fact the water was shivering cold they were together and warm.


	8. Swingset

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Eight: Swingset**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Erin+Tsuki+Bazzle belong to xxdemonchild (we co-own Bazzle)**

**--**

"You still haven't told me where we're going for our first date..." Sayu mumbled nervously as she got on the motorbike behind her new boyfriend. The blonde flashed her a smile and a tiny bit of a wink.

"Just trust my Sayu..." He reved the motorcycle's engine and they sped off. Sayu found herself clutching him tightly around his middle her cheek against his back and her eyes closed as the wind whipped through her long hair.

_**Cough. Sniffle. **_

_**"...You look terrible... Maybe that kissing in the thunderstorm wasn't such a good idea, but it was nice..."**_

_**"How come you didn't get sick?" **_

_**The blonde grinned with a chuckle. "Because I'm just special like that... Have you been feeling a little better? The kids at Wammys miss you. Hell... I miss you too."**_

_**"But you came to visit..."**_

_**"Do you know how hard it was to get past the front gate of the house?! Your aunt has strict security around here. I was tempted to hack her system... even though Matt's much better at those things than I am."**_

_**"... You didn't... did you?"**_

_**"No. Can't have you getting in trouble for your mischivious boyfriend." Mello's cell vibrated and he cussed under his breath. "Damn curfew... Hey... I gotta go... I'll call you later okay?"**_

_**"Yeah. Alright." Sayu coughed with a smile.**_

_**"See you soon baby. Get better for me." The blue eyed archangel kissed her forehead and left her smiling. After a few minutes of him being gone Tsuki poked her head into the room with Erin.**_

_**"Can we come in Sayu-chan?"**_

_**"Mmm... sure." Tsuki came in Erin following quietly behind. Tsuki grabbed Sayu's hand. **_

_**"Is he the lucky one you keep hinting about?"**_

_**"Yes..." Sayu felt her cheeks go pink.**_

_**"I told you!" Tsuki flashed a toothy grin at Erin. "I told you she was dating Mello."**_

_**"... How do you know him?" Sayu questioned before she sneezed.**_

_**The blonde haired girl with blue streaks winked. "We met him at a performance arts show. We needed someone over eighteen to get us in and Bazzle took us. They wanted in too so we let them jump in with us, since they were paying for themselves."**_

_**"They?"**_

_**"Him and his buddy Matt. Heh... they're on my text list and I got their numbers!" The crazy teenage girl grabbed Sayu in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Erin remained silent then muttered a quiet,**_

_**  
"Congrats."**_

"Sayu...? Sayu we're here..."

"Huh?" The brunette opened her eyes. "Oh. Sorry."

"You spaced. You alright?" He laughed cheerfully helping her off the bike.

"Yeah... just flashbacked..." Sayu giggled taking his hand.

"You're awful silly."

"..." The brunette blushed. Mello just shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"It's cute when you blush." Gently he pulled her towards a little park. There were still a few small kids around with their parents but Mello didn't pay them mind. He just navigated his girlfriend over and plopped her down on the swing.

"So... is this where you were taking me?"

"Why? You expecting a trip to the Great Wall of China or to meet the Queen of England? Sorry, I don't got connections like that."The young woman laughed aloud. "Hold on." Mello pushed Sayu and she couldn't help but grin. Each time his hands met her back pleasantly made her cheer for delight in her mind. She loved it when Mello got affectionate giving her sweet kisses and warm hugs. The blonde was always surprising her. He'd come out of nowhere, kiss her, then run off back where he came leaving her standing stunned in the middled of the hallway at Wammy's.

"So Mello..." Sayu looked back her hair slightly getting in her way as the swing came back towards earth, "why'd you bring me to a park?"

The chocolate lover tilted his head to one side. "I like parks... they're... relaxing."

"Hm. I never figured you'd like parks Mello. Going to a speedway or something seems more like you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." The blonde retorted.

"You mean like you like to go to performance arts shows?"

"Now'd you come about that?" Mello grabbed the chains bringing the swing to an abrupt halt.

"My cousin Tsuki."

"Ah... the one who leaves me messages all the time..." Mello groaned.

"Do they bother you? I can tell her stop."

"Don't bother. They're not bad... Actually some of them are quite amusing." The archangel laughed remembering a quite funny one about a duck going shopping for shoes while drunk.

Sayu reached up and wrapped her arms around Mello's neck. He kissed her upside down his lips warm. It was shortlived but memorable. That's what Sayu loved the most about Mello's kisses, each one was unique, special to that moment and that moment only. She didn't know how he did it. He placed a kiss on her cheekbone then underneath her jaw. Sayu giggled with a slight squirm. "Mello..."

"Am I... bothering you?" The blonde questioned.

"No..." The brunette giggled some more, "but I think you're grossing the little kids out." Mello shook his head with a sigh.

"Yes... well I'm not out to please children..." Nonetheless he pulled away and returned to pushing the swing. Sayu kicked her feet back and forth to help the effort and they did this for some time in a content silence. Sayu could never say she'd had any quiet dates like this with Ame. They were usually loud, like concerts, parties, or they went and did something like movies where they could secretly make out in the back where it was the darkest and no one would notice, and if they did they didn't care. Though, Sayu found this a little better, just hanging out at the park with Mello. It was, as he said earlier, relaxing.

"Hey... Mello?"

"Hm?"

"This is fun."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Sayu grinned teasingly.

"Yes I'm sure Sayu." Mello sat in the swing beside hers watching as she kept herself going. Using his toe he gently pushed himself back and forth not going too high from the ground. The blonde reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He unwrapped a corner and nibbled on it. Sayu laughed.

"Another one? That's the fifth one today!"

"So? Your point?"

"You shouldn't eat so much chocolate... You'll get diabetes or something."

"I'll be fine. Diabetes doesn't run in my family... and I get headaches if I don't have any."

Yeah right." Sayu slowed until she eventually came to a stop. By that time Mello was a quarter of a way through his chocolate bar.

"Hey, don't take away my chocolate that's all I got to say. Otherwise you'll be dealing with a bitch all day!" Sayu rolled her eyes.

"As if I don't deal with one already?"

Mello growled shooting his girlfriend a glare. She just returned it with a face. Her nose was crinkled and her eyes squinted together in mockery. The last of the children went home with their parents. "Oh look... all the children went away... Which means there's nothing stopping me..."

Sayu stopped giving him a face. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted as if she was going to say something but didn't know exactly what it was. She gulped. "Mello... stopping you from... what?" Mello finished the last of his chocolate and gave her a fiesty grin that read strictly "evil" He stood from the swing, and coming ever hauntingly closer, his smirk only grew wider and wider. Sayu bit her lip her eyes locked into the whirlpools that made up her boyfriend's eyes. He was a charmer, and she was trapped, paralyzed. He took her face in his leather bound hands and lifted her from the swing.

"There's nothing stopping me from this..." His lips crashed into hers. His fingers entangled in her long hair bringing her closer. He was so warm and comfortable. The girl felt as if she fit perfectly against him whenever he pulled her close like this. When he finally pulled away she was gasping for oxygen. He was somehow magically laughing as if the kiss hadn't affected him at all. "Are you ready to go back?"

"...Heh... Yeah..." Sayu panted. Mello just smirked and took her hand leading her back to the motorcycle. Sayu shivered. "It's... getting cold."

"..." Mello shrugged himself out of his red jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Put it on."

"Won't you get cold?"

"Nah." The blonde seventeen year old climbed on his bike the keys jingling from her fingers. Sayu slid on behind him -after making sure the jacket was on all the way- and cuddled close to his back grinning at how much warmth his body radiated. A thought struck her and she reached into the a pocket of Mello's coat finding just what she was looking for.

"Oh look a bar of chocolate."


	9. Flower Petals and Impish Delights

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Nine: Flower Petals and Impish Delight**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**--**

It was their five month anniversary since they'd first officially decided they were going out, Sayu and Mello. Yagami Sayu was in Wammy's kitchen a mixing bowl tucked away into the crook of her arm. She stirred the brown mixture inside the bowl humming to herself. Soon she started singing. The song was one she'd heard from Matt's videogame. Upon questioning him about it Matt had told her the game was called Kingdom Hearts and the song was called Simple and Clean. She told him how she'd liked it, so owing her a couple favors he helped her track it down lyrics and all.

_"You've given me_

_So many things, lately,_

_You're all I need_

_And all I want_

_You're part of me"_

Before she could stop herself she started swaying as she sang, which broke into a slight two step dance. All the while she was stirring her mixture without spilling any of it.

_"When you walk away you don't hear me say _

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before"_

Mello strutted in getting an honest surprise. His mouth parted and he licked his lips his eyes watching her hips as they bounced back and forth in time with her song. Silently the blonde crept up from behind.

_"Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before"_

As the song ended Mello pressed an agile kiss to her neck causing her to whirl around her face red in surprise. "O-oh Mello!" His head tilted to one side and he feigned innocence, one arm behind his back.

"I'm sorry did I scare you? This should make up for it." From behind his back Mello produced a bright scarlet flower with a snow white, satin ribbon tied carefully around the lush green stem. The colors of the rose contrasted his all black outfit of a sweater and jeans. Sayu put her cake mix down on the counter and took the fragrant blossom. She loved the sweet aroma that wafted from the delicate petals, but she didn't know what quite to say in thanks. "Well?"

"Thank you. It's... it's very beautiful."

"Knew I should have fucking gone with something more original..." Mello cussed under his breath. "I knew it..."

Sensing that Mello was getting frustrated at an alarmingly fast rate with himself, Sayu put the flower down and wrapped the blonde in a hug. "I love it very much. Thank you Mello."

The blonde sat stiff in her arms, his bottom lip turned out in an irritated pout. He wasn't good at this whole, getting presents for special people things. When he had to do it for Matt it was easy, all he had to do was buy a videogame the redhead didn't own yet. Usually Matt would fawn over the newest game he wanted, making it even easier for Mello to buy his friend something. "Do you really like it?"

"Yes, very much." She was happy when the blonde smiled and ran his fingers gracefully through her hair. Her lips turned up cheerfully as her head rested on his shoulder. Her finger glided down the smooth glassy texture of the bloody scarlet beads that made up his rosary and came to rest upon the crucified body of Jesus Christ. Deciding not to linger on the somewhat haunting, but beautiful in its own way, icon her finger drew little circles on Mello's chest. The archangel laid his cheek against her soft locks a purr humming in his throat. He was content to stay like that for a little while cuddling with Sayu but the faint smell of something caught his nostrils.

The blonde realized she _had_ been baking something before he'd surprised her. He just didn't know what exactly it was. Mello lifted his head and took a peek towards the counter. His pink tongue glided across the lining of his mouth looking at the cake batter. By this time Sayu had looked up, her finger no longer doodling against Mello's chest. "What are you making?"

Sayu smiled and tapped his nose causing the blue-eyed archangel to blink and stare at his nose cross-eyed. The brunette laughed and stood on tiptoe to kiss his forehead sweetly. "I was baking a cake."

Mello eyed the batter then swiped it off the counter, stuck his finger in, and put the slender digit into his mouth tasting. "Mmm... German chocolate..." Sayu swore that if Mello was a cat he'd be purring rather loudly.

"Hey... how'd you guess?"

The blonde stared down at her licking the last of the chocolate batter from his finger. His eyes then turned a bit elsewhere as he remembered something sadly. "My mom use to bake me German chocolate cake... when I was young... It was my favorite..."

"Oh." Sayu flushed and turned away embarrassed.

The chocolate addict snapped from his thoughts and noticed Sayu's discomfort. "Hey... what's the matter?"

"Well... I just brought up something you don't like talking about..."

"Sayu... Don't worry about it alright?"

"..."

"Now don't you start pouting too. I swear my bad attitude rubs off more and more on you every day." The blonde huffed rolling his eyes. The brown eyed girl stole the bowl of batter from Mello's arms.

"Fine then Mr. Attitude. No cake for you."

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and a growl vibrated deep in his throat. "What?"

"You heard me... No cake for you."

"Sayu... don't make me..."

"Make you what?" Sayu mouthed off challenging the blonde. Mello snatched the bowl from her hands, put it somewhere safe, then grabbed Sayu by the shoulders bringing her dangerously close. He took her earlobe into the hot cave of his mouth his tongue flicking over it. Sayu shivered. Mello's fingertips traced up and down her side and one hand slipped underneath her shirt to rub pleasantly against soft flesh on her waist. The young woman mewled as fingernails dug softly into the skin and teeth scraped against her sensitized lobe. "O-Okay... you win..." Sayu finally caved. "You can have some cake." Mello grinned and licked seductively up the side of her throat. "Mello!"

"Sorry. I got a little... carried away." The blonde chuckled kissing her jaw. "How long till that cake's done?"

"Good things come to those that wait." Sayu poured the batter into a cake pan and slid it into the warm oven. Mello stared at the oven like a lost puppy awaiting his treat. While he was watching the oven -and silently cursing at it to bake his cake faster- Sayu picked up the red rose Mello had gotten her and brought the petals close to her nostrils. She inhaled closing her eyes. The smell was so sweet and refreshing. She sat in a chair and watched Mello sitting crouched in front of the oven just watching the cake bake. His mouth was watering and he constantly licked his lips. "Mello... that can't be... um... _healthy_."

"Hm?" As if snapping from a trance he slowly took his gaze from the sugary treat he awaited to his girlfriend.

"You shouldn't stare into the oven like that. Come sit by me." Sayu grinned laughing a little. "I'm lonely."

Mello stood standing five feet six inches tall. He tucked some of his golden hair behind his ear and slid into the chair next to her. "Lonely huh?"

"Yup." The brunette kissed Mello's cheek.

"You don't seem lonely to me..."

"That's because you're here now."

"I see..." Mello smirked crookedly. "Do you get lonely often?"

"No... just when my boyfriend's too busy staring at chocolate cakes." Mello rolled his eyes enjoying it as Sayu giggled.

Mello perked when he heard the timer go off a little while later. "Cake's done."

"I'll be the judge of that." She replied slipping from her seat. Mello watched her carefully -if not anxiously- as she bent over and pulled the cake from the oven and set it on cooling racks. It smelled delicious and made his mouth flood with saliva in anticipation for the first bite. "It needs to cool..."

"Aw..." Mello pouted leaning on the counter with one hand holding him up. "Not fair."

Sayu rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm dating a little kid."

Mello got up and wrapped his arms around her feminine waist and gave her an appetizing kiss. "Kid or not, happy five month anniversary Sayu. Love you." And she knew he meant every sweet sugary word.

**--**

**Disclaimers! The song **_**Simple and Clean**_** belongs to its owners and is found on the first Kingdom Hearts (which belongs to its owners Sony and Square Enix?)**

**Mm, German chocolate cake sounds really good right now... Chapter nine done and chapter ten coming. Three chapters left to go till Then and There is completed. Oh noes the ending's coming so fast! Till next time!**

**blackdragonflower**


	10. Turmoil

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Ten: Turmoil**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Hana, Tsuki, Erin to xxdemonchild+blackdragonflower**

**--**

_Sayu,_

_You haven't written me lately sweetie. I was wondering how you are. I'm getting worried about you. Your aunt Hana tells me you've been employed for quite awhile now as a cook at an orphanage. How come you never told me? Your brother is working with your father in the NPA now. I'm so proud of him. Well, please write me soon._

_Love your mother,_

_Sachiko Yagami_

The brunette girl sighed and pressed the "control" and "n" button at the same time bringing up a new email.

**Hi mom. **

**Sorry for not writing you lately. I've been very busy with school, work, and things. Um, the reason I haven't written lately is I've been busy spending time with my new boyfriend.**

Sayu snickered thinking about it. Mello wasn't fairly new, it'd been a little over five months now, and it was going pretty steady. She hadn't thought of telling her mother about Mello, or the details of her life. It was just she was fine and doing okay. But it was about time the cat was let out of the bag and her mother came to find out.

**My boyfriend is very nice. I like him a lot. He goes by the name Mello. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and he's very intelligent. Haha, I think he could rival Light in that department! He's the same age as me and treats me very well, I think you'd like him mom. He really likes chocolate too! I'm sorry I haven't written lately. Well, I love you! ; )**

**Sayu**

The girl was shutting down her computer when she heard her cell ring. Quickly she scrambled over and snatched it up. "Hello?"

_"Hey. You ready for our date? I'm outside the gate waiting for you on my bike."_

"Why aren't you in the gate?"

_"I don't think your aunt likes me too much."_ Mello laughed through the phone.

"Oh I'm not so sure. I'm sure she loves you."

_"Oh sweetheart I think you might need to rethink that. You couldn't tell? Ever since last month when you got home late your aunt increased security. Probably doesn't help your cousin Tsuki and her friend tried sneaking over the fence."_

"Oh my... I didn't know about that...Wow... how did I not hear that?"

_"I have no idea... Please hurry. One of the guards is staring at me weird, and I'm tempted to flip him the bird."_

"Oh please don't do that I'm coming!"

_About a week later_

"Sayu! Your mom's on the phone!" Tsuki yelled. "Come get it!"

"Coming Tsuki! Hold on!" Sayu turned her attention back to her cell. "Hey Matt talk to you later. My mom's calling from Japan."

When she ran down the stairs and grabbed the cordless phone from her cousin she found a voice much different from her mother's. No, this was the voice that had sent her away about half a year or so ago_. "Sayu?"_

The young woman felt her heart flutter and her knees ready to give out from under her. "D-dad?"

_"Why don't you come back to Japan, permanently?"_

"Dad... I-I don't know..." Tsuki watched her cousin concerned. Though she didn't see her cousin much she knew something was up. The girl ran off to call someone on her cell.

_"Why not Sayu? Come back to Japan. Your mother misses you."_ He didn't say, "I miss you" or anything like that. Sayu felt her chest tighten.

"Can I... talk to mom dad?"

There was a sound of the phone being passed, and for the first time in months Sayu heard her mother's voice. Tears welled in her eyes. Out of her whole family she missed her mother the most. _"Hi Sayu darling!"_

"Mom..." Sayu bit her lip and tears rolled down her face. "Mom I miss you so much!"

_"Please come back home. I miss you so much too."_

"Mom... I don't know... I have a lot of things to think about..."

_"I understand. You've been living in England for a while now. It's nice to hear your Japanese is still fluent."_

"Of course! I've still been practicing with Tsuki-chan! She's not the best since she's lived here her whole life but she tries. Mello speaks Japanese too!"

_"Oh your boyfriend speaks Japanese too? That' s nice. Is he Japanese?"_

"I don't think so."

_"Well, I better let you go dear. You have a lot to think about. If you don't come home to stay... please come visit. Love you dear."_

"Yeah... I love you too mom... Tell dad... and Light I love them too."

_"Bye sweetie."_

"Bye..." The phone fell from her fingertips and she left it hanging. Her feet moved themselves as she dragged herself to her room.

She closed her door behind her and locked it. She fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. What was she to do? She grabbed her stuffed cat and hugged it closely tears spilling down her face.

"I don't want to leave him... but I want to go home..."


	11. Torn

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Eleven: Torn**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**--**

Mello sped quickly towards the Kodomo mansion style building. He had just received a text from Tsuki that concerned him. He quickly got to the gate and the guards glared at him, as per usual. He saw his girlfriend's crazy cousin running from the house. "Let him in! Let him in he's cool!"

After a few distasted mumbles the guards opened the gate and the blonde drove in. "Where is she?"

Tsuki bit her lip. "She's been in her room... I called her down for dinner but she won't come out and her door's locked."

"What happened?" Mello questioned as him and Tsuki ran to the house.

"Her parents called... Besides that I don't' know. I didn't know what to do so I called you."

"Smart."

"You know where her room is..."

"Thanks...Later girl."

Tsuki's eyebrows furrowed and she yelled as he went up the stairs, "I'm not a little girl!!"

Sayu had her face buried into Stripes the stuffed kitty. Her mind was going in so many directions trying to decide what she wanted to do.

'_Mom... I want to come back to you... but I want to stay with Mello too... If I go home to stay I'll not see him again... but if I go home to visit I know I'll stay and not come back.'_

There was a rapid knocking on the door. "Go away!"

"Sayu please open the door!"

"No!"

"Dammit Sayu!" Mello called. "Please open the door!" The blonde pounded on the door. Eventually with no reply the chocolate addict put his back to the door and slid to the floor. '_What's going on with her? She got a call from her parents... Was it something they said to her?'_ Mello crossed his arms over his knees and laid his cheek against his arm. "Sayu I'm not leaving till you let me in."

And he would be waiting awhile.

Sayu got up, cat in arms, and pulled a pose much like the one Mello was doing on the other side of the door. '_I want to be with him so much... but... would he want to be with me? Mello... If I go home... I won't have Mello and my father did banish me from the house because I was with a girl... Would something like that happen again?' _

"Mello..."

The other side of the door was quiet then a, "Yeah? Finally deciding to talk?"

"... Do you... love me?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Would you ever lie to me?"

"Only to protect you."

"Only to... protect me..."

'_I'm not going to give him up. No. I have an idea... I just hope... he agrees.'_

"Sayu... are you alright?" The door swung open and just as Mello was turning around he found Sayu's arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"Mello I love you..."

The blonde wove his fingers through her long cascading hair and held her close. "Sayu... I don't know what's going on, but I love you too..."


	12. Love

**Then and There by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Twelve: Love**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**--**

Mello stroked Sayu's chocolate colored hair. "Maybe we should get off the floor. This would be an awkward situation for someone to find us in don't you think?"

"Oh... of course." Sayu nodded and removed herself from her lover's warm embrace. "Please come in..." Mello took her outstretched hand and pulled himself up. "This room... reminds you of home huh?"

"Hm? Oh yeah... that's how I wanted it designed... Auntie told me I could do whatever with it... I wanted to remember home."

"... Tsuki tells me your family called... Is that what's got you upset?"

"Tsuki's always in someone's business it seems... Why don't you take a seat?"

"Sayu... please cut out the bullshit... and tell me what's wrong?" Mello gently stroked a finger down her jaw before the hand dropped to his side. "Sayu... Look I'm not good at this kind of thing... and I'm trying my best... Just tell me what's up..."

"My parents called... and they said they want me to come home."

"Oh..." The chocolate lover shifted his weight to his other foot. "...So... are you going to go?"

"Yes."

"I see. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"Mmm..."

Sayu took Mello's hand. "Come here..." She maneuvered him onto her bed then snuggled up to him. "I want you to come with me..."

"..."

"I'm sure my parents would love to meet you... and I really want you to come with..."

"I'm not sure... that I can get a ticket..."

"... There must be some way..."

"I'll figure something out." The blonde grinned. Sayu looked up at him through chocolate eyes. Her grin was so wide that if she smiled even wider her face would tear from her skeleton. She jumped Mello so they went tumbling back onto the sea of blankets.

"Ehem... You're lucky it was I that caught you feisty little devils and not my parents... but they're never home so... have fun! And remember kiddies, safety first!"

"Wha?" Sayu began to burn up when her brain caught up. "TSUKI!"

"Ha! Later!" Tsuki grinned mischievously and ran off laughing before Mello could get up to strangle her.

"Damn girl... Her parents really need to spend more fucking time with her..."

Sayu quickly slipped off Mello her face still fiery red. "I'm sorry... that was my bad..." Mello propped himself up on his elbows staring at his girlfriend before he smirked evilly. The blonde pounced on the brunette his arms around her shoulders. He purred as he pulled her into his chest nuzzling his face into her hair.

"No... it's _my_ bad..."

"Mello!"

"Please don't scream too loud! I want to get some sleep tonight!" Tsuki yelled from down the hall.

"Shut up girl!" Mello yelled back. "I'll do whatever the hell I want! I don't need your permission!"

Sayu chuckled and closed her eyes melting into Mello's sweet embrace. "I love you."

"Huh?" Mello stopped his loud screaming at the girl down the hall and turned his attention to the young woman in his arms.

"I love you silly." The blonde motorcycle-loving male smiled with a slight twitch of his lips. "We'll be leaving soon for Japan..."

"How many days?"

"Today's... Thursday... Sunday."

"I can't leave on Sunday..."

"Why not?"

"I have... well... church..."

"Then we'll get a flight after?"

"You're too kind..." Mello smirked cheerfully. He buried his face into her hair and began to sing softly under his breath.

_"Love of mine someday you will die... _

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white_

_just our hands clasped so tight_

_waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,_

_Then I will follow you into the dark."_

Sayu found herself falling asleep amongst his comforting chest his gentle smooth voice lulling her to sleep. It was angelic to hear and lovely to the ears. In the time they'd been together she never knew he could sing, but he had many talents she didn't know about.

_"You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

His voice echoed the last line and as sleep took her away she knew the words he sang were true and always would be.

_"Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

**Omg, that's the end already?! Holy crap! Well, I suppose that's the end... of this... sniffle Kinda makes me sad. I liked working on this story, though sometimes I feel as if Mello might have slid out of character... Planning a sequel if people like this one that if I write will be called '**_**Here and Now'.**_** I've got some funky ideas for the sequel, but I won't post it up if this story doesn't get any love at all... (what would the point in putting up the sequel yeah?) So hopefully, someone liked it! D**

**The song Mello is singing is called, "**_**I Will Follow You Into The Dark"**_** It's by a group called "Death Cab For A Cutie" I didn't include all the lyrics, so there's some missing.**

**So, this is farewell for now! Please leave comments and favs as they are always appreciated and can only help by stories get better! Tata!**

**blackdragonflower**


End file.
